The present invention is directed to epoxy resins having improved weathering properties.
Epoxy resin coatings, particularly aromatic epoxy resin coatings usually have poor weathering characteristics. The aliphatic based epoxy resins usually have relatively good weathering characteristics but are usually deficient in such properties as a combination of hardness and flexibility (toughness) and chemical, solvent, and moisture resistance.
The epoxy resin coatings of the present invention not only have good weathering properties, they also have sufficiently good properties in one or more of the following: chemical, solvent, and moisture resistance, hardness, adhesion, and flexibility.